A Betrayal of the heart to its master
by Maoni
Summary: HGDM fic. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Basically, Malfoy is instructed to get close really close to Hermione, by Voldemort. This is so he can get close to Harry Potter and kill him. After he succeeds this, he will be accepted as a death eater...
1. Malfoy and Granger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, a car, or even my own house seeing as I am only 14….

Ok, just so y'all know, they are in there 7th year…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the corridor. She tried to be quiet as she searched for the one who asked to meet her there. Her brown curls were up in a tight pony tail and she wore regular Muggle pajama bottoms with a black tank top.

"There you are Granger," a voice drawled from the shadows, "I see you found my little note. Did Potter or Weasel follow you?"

'Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, "You sent me the note? Why…?" She trailed off.

Malfoy smirked. He had managed to get the smart one of the trio here. Now all he had to do was carry out the plan.

"Well Granger, seems like I have a little secret to tell you," Malfoy said as he stepped out of the shadows. He took a step towards her. Staring straight into her eyes, he kissed her deeply.

"Malfoy wh—"Hermione was cut off when he kissed her. She only struggled for a moment before she complied and began to respond to his kiss.

_Soon I shall have her in my hands, _Malfoy taught as his hand moved slowly up her thigh.

Hermione moaned and started push him away. Malfoy just deepened their kiss and pulled her closer.

"Shhh," he said into her mouth. He lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck, "Can you guess my secret?"

"Mal… Malfoy!" Hermione said, finally pushing him away, "What are you doing? You're… I'm…." Hermione exclaimed, flustered.

She moved back, readjusting her robes as she moved. Her deep brown eyes were full of confusing, her lips were swollen from the passionate kiss. Deep inside her, an ache awakened.

"Think about it Granger. We could be together…" Malfoy said as he sank back into the shadows, "I shall await your answer…."

Hermione stood stalk still in the corridor. Her usually genius mind was trying to put together what had just happened. Was Malfoy asking her out? Was he just trying to play her? What happened to him not liking a person that wasn't full blooded?

Slowly she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. For a while she just sat there and tried to understand what had just happened. After a while, she got up and made her way to her room, touching her still semi swollen lips absentmindedly.

The next morning:

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. Her puzzled face was kinda creeping them out.

"Umm, Hermione? What is up with you? Since you got up, you seem really distracted. You didn't even check if me and Harry did our home work correctly!" Ron exclaimed, fearing there was something wrong with her brain.

"It is Harry's and mine," Hermione said almost automatically, "And nothings wrong Ron. Just because I didn't check your guys' homework, doesn't mean there is something wrong. Why don't you learn to double check things?" Hermione snapped.

She abruptly got up and stalked to the library. As she passed the Slytherine table, she saw Malfoy give her a smirk. She shuddered. From fear, or lust, she didn't know.

Once she got to the library, she sank into a chair, full of relief. Her knees had been trembling the entire time as she had walked past Malfoy. What would Ron think if he had seen her last night?

Hermione jumped as a note was dropped right in front of her. She looked around and saw no one. After several seconds of looking, she concluded it was sent by spell. She opened it up.

The note read:

Granger, meet me in the Great Hall at midnight. I shall be expecting your answer.

Pureblood

Hermione pocketed the note and left the library. She had only a half hour before class, and she couldn't let Harry and Ron go to class without their homework checked.

To all of my probably non-existent fans,

Please, please, PLEASE review! I shall love you forever ;) Thank you!

Maoni


	2. the answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or anything related to J.K. Rowling's books. If I did, I would be filthy rich!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared at the clock. It was almost time for her to go give Malfoy her answer. All day, she had felt his eyes on her. More than once she had blushed by how intimately she had been stared at.

As the red numbers of her clocked flashed to red, she slowly got up and changed into her jeans and t-shirt. After checking that everyone was still asleep, Hermione tiptoed down to the empty class room by the Potions room.

She waited for about fifteen minutes before she heard Malfoy's footsteps down the corridor.

"so you came. What is your answer to my little proposition?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I..I… I accept?" Hermione said, not so sure of herself at this point and time.

"Good. I'm glad you realize a good opportunity when you see one." He smiled as he slowly advanced towards her. As soon as she got close to her, he kissed her deeply. Hermione's legs felt like water.

'I… have to get back…" Hermione said as she pushed him slightly away.

Malfoy nodded and smiled. He was going to have fun with this situation…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later:

So far Hermione and Malfoy had been able to keep there relationship a secret. Twice they had almost been caught by various teachers. Ron and Harry thought that she was going out of her mind. Ginny kept asking her what was wrong and the teachers just stared at her because she kept getting answers wrong.

Hermione headed towards Herbology. So far her day had been filled with "Hermione, why didn't you finish your homework?" and "Hermione, I'm very disappointed in you." These late nights with Malfoy were not gonna work that much longer.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She jumped, but then realized it was only Draco.

"Mmmm, aren't you just delicious…" He murmured into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Draco, we have to get to Herbology…" Hermione sighed as se leaned back into his arms.

"No we don't…. I have a note here signed by one professor Snape admitting you and me to 'go to the library'" He said as he started to lead her away. Suddenly he pulled her back into the shadows as he heard Harry and Ron crashing down the path.

"I think there's something up with those two. They just don't seem to fight as much and he's left us alone for the most part," Ron said, unaware of the couple hiding in the shadows, listening to them.

'No, Hermione would never get involved with a stupid little son of a bitch like him… She is just to good for him." Harry said as he passed the couple.

Malfoy snickered into his sleeve. Little did they know that Hermione had been sneaking into his room at night…. She wasn't as goody goody as they all thought she was.

Hermione poked him to get him to shut up. She was listening intently to their conversation. Did they really think that she was that good? Suddenly she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Then all at once she was angry. What was wrong if she and Malfoy wanted to be together? What did it matter if they had made out a couple of times? She wasn't always Ms. Perfect, and they needed to except that.

As soon as they left, Hermione hurried and got her quill and a spare bit of parchment out. She scribbled a few things on it, blew the parchment dry, then folded it and handed it to him.

'Follow these directions tonight and meet me there. I have to go to class, I can't miss Herbology…" She said as she kissed him then ran off.

Silently, Draco just wondered what she had in mind….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank brilliantblonde9, meenajon, and f course secretlycharmed13 for being my first 3 reviewers…. I love you guys… even though I don't know you…… well, I hope you all like the story so far…… Plz review!

Maoni


	3. Is she in love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any noticeable characters!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled as she blew the match out. This was going to be an interesting night. Draco was supposed to be here in 15 minutes; she changed as quickly as she could into a black teddy.

She sighed as she sat back into a chair and surveyed the room. The room was darkened except for the candle light. The bed was king sized and the bedspread was a dark red and green. Candles, red and green, were placed randomly around the room

"Nice room, 'Mione," Draco said as he came into the room and interrupted her thoughts. He smiled as she came into full view. Letting out a low whistle, he pulled her out of the seat and kissed her hard. She moved backwards and her back ended up against one of the poles of the bed.

She smiled up at him as he stopped to kiss her neck and explore her body, "I thought you'd like it…." She murmured as Malfoy's hand went under the extremely short teddy.

"I love it…" he murmured as he kissed the top of her breast. She moaned and arched her back. She was going to enjoy this night….

(sorry ppl, I don't feel like writing a lemon scene…. I'm not very good at that)

45 minutes later:

Hermione lay next to Draco breathing heard. She was curled up next to him, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing. She sighed. This was a perfect night… Except Draco seemed a little distracted the entire time… What was he thinking about?

"What are you thinking about? You're a little tense… which you're not supposed to be at this moment." Draco said as he trailed kisses down her shoulder.

"Just wondering how I'm going to get back to my dorm with out getting caught." Hermione said as she turned to face him.

Draco laughed. "I'm sure you'll find away to get back. Besides all of the teachers trust you…. Ms. Perfect grades and attendance!"

Hermione kissed him then smiled. "Come on, we have to get back to our dorms before any of our friends find out we are missing."

Draco sighed and started to get out of the bed. He searched the room, trying to find his pants and shirt. Hermione neatly picked up her clothes and started to slide them on. She wore a black tank and black shorts as her p.j.'s. Draco wore black pants and a black t-shirt.

They kissed each other good-bye and went their separate ways to their rooms. Hermione couldn't stop smiling… that was, until she heard a noise behind her. Quickly she turned around and pointed her wand at the noise.

"Ms. Granger, you'd better point your wand in a separate direction before I take 50 points from your house." A voice said coldly.

"S…sorr…sorry Professor Snape!" Hermione said as she lowered her wand from her teacher. Her eyes widened as she thought about how Snape was probably the only teacher who would take points away from her, even with a valid excuse.

"Why are you sneaking around at such a late time, Granger?" Snape said coldly as he took a step towards her.

"I was… I was…" she couldn't think of a valid excuse.

"Just get back to your dorm, now Ms. Granger!" Snape snarled as he turned around and went back to his bed chambers.

Hermione just stood there stunned for a minute. Snape never let anyone off that easy. Especially her! What was wrong with him tonight? Hermione shuddered, the fog she was in lifted. She had to get back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone else could question her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smiled as he slipped through the hallways to get back to his dorm. That mudblood was making this waaaay too easy for him. It was almost as if the idiot was falling in love with him! Ha!

Suddenly he stopped. "Professor Snape, how nice to see you." He said as he turned around.

"Draco. It seems as though your little assignment is going quite well. Although, I hope that unlike Granger, you are not falling in love with the other." Snape said coolly.

"Me? Fall in love with a mudblood? As if!" Draco said snottily.

"I should hope not. The silly little git would not stop smiling, that is, until she noticed I was behind her; her face turned to stone and she started stuttering like there was no tomorrow. How tragic… Well, off to bed Mr. Malfoy." Snape said as he abruptly turned and made his way back to his chambers.

Draco laughed. Him? Fall in love with a mudblood like her? Unlikely!

Suddenly a pair of emerald green eyes flashed through his mind. What the hell? Why would he be thinking of Potter at a moment like this?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione managed to get into the common room just in time. About five minutes after she got in, Ginny came in.

"Hermione? What are you still doing up?" Ginny asked as she sat in the chair next to her.

"I couldn't sleep…" Hermione said simply as she continued to smile.

'Umm… 'Mione? Where were you? I came down here like a half hour a go, and you weren't in here. Also, you have a really strange smile on your face!" Ginny said sleepily.

"Oh Gin! It was so wonderful!" Hermione said as she sank into her chair happily.

"What was?" Ginny asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell!" Hermione said as she turned to face her surrogate little sister.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die" Ginny said solemnly.

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and told the story. The _entire_ story.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH THAT FILTHY, STUPID, SON OF A—" Ginny yelled, only to be cut off as Hermione hurriedly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh! You promised not to tell! And if you go and yell it, everyone will know!" Hermione said urgently. "Please don't hate me!"

Ginny sighed, "Alright, I don't hate you, I'm just surprised… I always thought you would end up with… well Ron or Harry or someone… certainly not a **_Slytherin!" _**Ginny said after Hermione removed her hand.

"I don't know what happened! Ginny…. I think I'm in love with him…" Hermione trailed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you BrokenPorcelainDoll aka Tabz for betaing this Chapter for me. And thank you all my reviewers for reviewing….

Maoni


	4. Green eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish i did though...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. In front of him was an amazing array of food, but remarkably, he wasn't hungry. He found himself thinking of his dream last night. He couldn't remember what it was about except for a pair of piercing green eyes. He had woken up from it breathing hard, and his heart beating fast. Draco had also been hard as hell when he woke.

_It was just a crazy dream, _Draco thought as he reached for a bagel. _But why is the only thing I can remember a pair of green eyes? Eyes like... like Potters?_ He shivered and snuck a glance at the Gryffindor table. Harry was laughing at something the Weasel had said.

Harry was laughing at Ron's joke when he felt someone staring at him. Looking in the direction that the feeling was coming from, he saw Draco Malfoy hurriedly look away. What was that about?

"Harry? What are you looking at?" Hermione asked as she poked him to get his attention.

"Nothing; I just thought that someone was staring at me, but I was wrong." Harry said with a smile as he dismissed the feeling of being watched.

_Why was he looking at me? Was it just my imagination? And what was with that look in his eyes? _Harry thought as he got up and followed Hermione and Ron out to go to Potions.

Hermione watched Harry get up and follow them. What had he been looking at? It had looked like he was looking at Draco... Did he know? Hermione began to think of anything she could have done or said to even hint about her and Draco. She couldn't remember saying anything. It was probably just her imagination. But still... It might be safer to just ask Harry. He might tell her.

"Hey Harry? What were you looking at? Back at the breakfast table?" Hermione asked with a look of worry on her face.

"What? Oh, back there? Nothing, I just felt someone looking at me so ya..." He trailed off as they entered the classroom.

The trio immediately took their spot at the back of the room. Hermione was so deep in thought as she laid out her Potions books that she didn't notice that Snape had entered the room. While she was still busy arranging her books, everyone had sat down. Harry tugged at her to sit down but she didn't notice him.

"So Miss Granger, you don't feel that you need to sit down at the beginning of class?" Professor Snape said, his voice dangerous.

Hermione looked up hurriedly. She sat down and looked at the teacher, frightened. Snape just looked away and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Five points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's rudeness." He said as he picked up a book. "Now all of you turn to page fifty- seven. NOW!"

As the class began Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "What did you do to get on his good side? If that was anyone else he would have taken more than five points. So what did you do?"

"I don't know!" She whispered back as she turned to the page that Snape had instructed them to.

Right before class ended, a note flew under the table and onto Hermione's lap. It read:

Meet me in the library after class.

Him

Hermione snuck a look at Draco and saw him looking at her. She gave a quick nod and put the note in a pocket of her robes. As soon as the class was dismissed, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she had to go to the library to look up some information for her essay that was do in Charms the next day. They believed her so she practically ran to the library.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Draco's voice drawled from the shadows. Hermione turned to him and started walking in his directions.

"It only took me three minutes to get here. You're just impatient!" Hermione said as she gave him a flirtatious smile and ran her hand across his chest.

Draco smiled and kissed her. His hand began to travel up her shirt. She moaned and began to unbutton his robes. As Draco watched her head of brown curls travel downwards, a head of messy black hair flashed through his mind. He cried out and pushed her away.

Hermione was lying on her back. "What the hell Draco? What was that about?"

Malfoy stood shaken. What **_was _**that about? Why would he be looking at Hermione, imagining what was about to happen when **_Potter_** of all people had flashed through his mind? What was this? A freak of a dream he was still in?

"I... I don't know" Draco stammered as he helped Hermione up and began to button up his robe. "You should get to class..." He said as he hurried out of the library.

As he entered the Slytherin common room and went into his room, he found his heart pounding. His breath was labored and this all wasn't from walking back from the library. There was no way he was falling for Potter... was there?

Thank you for reading. Please reveiw! And also, thank you Tabz for betaing my chapter!

Maoni


End file.
